Nuances
by venus30
Summary: Et tu réponds "Je t'aime aussi". Alors que ton cœur bat douloureusement dans ta poitrine et que ce que tu veux dire c'est "Je suis amoureuse de toi…".


Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde, je commence à avoir plus de temps pour écrire, et en ce moment toutes les idées qui me vient en tête sont des Brittana ! Donc je ne peux pas lutter contre le destin ! Comme toujours, merci à Eedjil, ma super béta qui pourrait rivaliser avec Speedy Gonzales vu la vitesse à laquelle elle corrige ! Et merci à vous, très chers lecteurs pour prendre le temps de lire mon travail, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^

Disclaimer : ... Je dois vraiment le dire ? Ok, Glee ne m'appartient pas et bla, bla, bla !

Couple : Brittany/Santana Et c'est du point de vu de Santana !

Spolier : Première moitié de la saison 1 peut être, ou quelque chose comme ça.

* * *

><p><span>Nuances<span>

Au cours de ta vie tu as appris une quantité innombrable de choses dans l'art de communiquer, pas seulement parler, non, mais dire ce que l'on veut dire sans jamais avoir besoin de l'énoncer à haute voix, où au contraire, taire ce qu'on préfère garder un secret sans jamais avoir besoin de mentir.

Mais s'il y a une chose que tu as retenue c'est que tout est une question de nuances.

Par exemple, tu as vite compris que quand Puck dit :

- Je t'aime, bébé !

Après une de vos rencontres particulières, ce qu'il veut dire en fait c'est :

_- J'aime le sexe ! Et tu viens de bouleverser mon monde avec ton corps de déesse ! _

Cela serait sûrement triste si tu te souciais vraiment de Puck, mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas, tu préfères profiter du vide émotionnel dans lequel se complait votre relation. L'absence totale de sentiment rend les choses infiniment moins compliquées.

Des fois tu te demandes si tu pourrais faire la même chose avec Brittany… rendre les choses moins compliquées.

Mais le plus souvent, elle te regarde avec ses intenses yeux bleus, et son sourire le plus éclatant, et tu perds la capacité de former des pensées cohérentes. Donc tu abandonnes et essaies de trouver dans le vide cosmique que devient ton cerveau des adjectifs qui puissent décrire sa beauté. Mais après une quantité alarmante de temps, tu paniques et finis par lui dire la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit… ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche :

- T'es sexy aujourd'hui, Britt !

Les mots te brûlent les lèvres et ton cœur se contrit dans ta poitrine, parce qu'il y a une voix dans ta tête qui te crie de dire ce que tu penses réellement :

_- Tu es sublime Brittany._

C'est dans les instants comme ça que tu te dis que les nuances ont toutes leurs importances !

Et dans les rares moments où tu te préoccupes assez des autres pour les observer, tu discernes les nuances qui existent dans leurs gestes et leurs regards, celles qui ne sont pas exprimées par des paroles.

- Hey ! Tu vas les chercher où tes fringues ? Chez ta grand-mère ?

Quinn porte son éternel sourire arrogant et ses mots dégoulinent autant de dédain que Berry de soda. La cruauté combinée de l'action et des paroles mesquines de Quinn ont toujours le même effet : faire partir Rachel la tête haute en essayant de conserver ce qui lui reste de dignité, déjà qu'elle en avait pas beaucoup à la base…

Mais quand tu prêtes plus d'attention à la scène dont tu es témoin – parce que Brittany n'est pas à côté de toi pour te distraire aujourd'hui - tu remarques :

_Les yeux de Quinn s'attardent._

Et un peu trop longtemps pour que l'intérêt qu'elle porte à Berry soit une innocente rivalité de lycéenne.

Et tu trouves ça totalement hilarant ! Non, sérieusement ! La fille à papa, capitaine des cheerleader, qui se comporte comme un gamin de six ans qui a le béguin à chaque fois que le plancton de la hiérarchie sociale est dans les parages ! C'est à mourir de rire tellement c'est ironique… et cliché !

Mais aussi pitoyable que soit sa situation, il y a des moments où tu envies Quinn, ok elle fait semblant de détester la fille pour qui elle craque – et elle manque indiscutablement de goût – mais elle au moins elle n'a pas à retenir ses gestes ou ses regards. Tout le monde croit déjà qu'elle est une petite fille à papa hétérosexuelle, coincée… alors que toi…

Tu marches assez près de Brittany pour que vos mains s'effleurent, et les picotements dans tes doigts équivalent quasiment à de la torture. Tes mains son moites – juste à cause de la chaleur, pas autre chose, et qu'est ce que ça peut faire qu'on soit en hiver ? - et ta tête te supplie de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Mais avant que tu puisses donner plus ample réflexion à cette pensée, tu sens la distance entre vos deux corps se raccourcir, et vos mains se rapprochent dangereusement, et tes doigts glissent dans les siens jusqu'à ce que…

Vos petits doigts soient entrelacés.

Brittany tourne la tête vers toi et t'offre son plus beau sourire, et tu fais de ton mieux pour le retourner, mais le son des battements de ton cœur qui résonnent dans ta tête est affreusement distrayant. Et pendant une seconde – une infime seconde de pure faiblesse – tu souhaites :

_Tenir sa main. _

Tu te châties intérieurement, ce genre de pensées sont pour les faibles, comme Finn Hudson, ou ce mec aux tendances misogynes en fauteuil roulant. C'est ce que le coach Sylvester dirait si elle pouvait lire dans tes pensées à cet instant.

Et ça la rendrait encore plus flippante qu'elle ne l'est déjà, même si tu dois avouer que c'est surtout le mégaphone qui impressionne à première vue… ça et le fait qu'elle crie dedans pour vous insulter toutes les 45 secondes !

Vos prestations sont dignes des jeux olympiques mais elle trouve encore de moyen de crier :

- Pitoyable ! Vous trouvez ça dur ? Essayez d'être ménopausée à 25 ans, ça c'est dur.

Mais quand tu prêtes plus d'attention, tu crois pouvoir distinguer le fantôme d'un sourire, et pas un rictus, non, un vrai sourire ! Et bizarrement c'est comme si tu entendais la voix de Sue dans ta tête :

_- Pas mal, pas aussi bien que les attaques militaires que j'ai __menées__ durant la guerre du golf, mais pas mal !_

Mais tu n'as pas le temps de t'émerveiller devant ta découverte car elle s'évanouit plus vite que les premières années après une demi-heure d'entraînement ! Aucune endurance ces filles ! Sérieux, quelle difficulté y a-t-il à courir 5 kilomètres en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Ça c'est quelque chose que tu peux faire, et l'effort que ça te demande ne fera même pas monter ton rythme cardiaque autant qu'un seul contact de Brittany.

C'est pour ça que quand Brittany te serre dans ses bras après que tu lui aies offert un bijou de pacotille – qui représente ton argent de poche de ces trois derniers mois - et te dit :

- Je t'aime… tu es ma meilleure amie !

Tu prends une inspiration profonde - juste parce qu'elle te serre fort et que tu commences à avoir du mal à respirer, ce n'est pas comme si tu le faisais exprès pour sentir l'odeur de son shampooing - et réponds :

- Je t'aime aussi.

Alors que ton cœur tape tellement douloureusement dans ta cage thoracique que tu as l'impression qu'elle va exploser, et que ce que tu veux dire c'est :

_- Je suis amoureuse de toi…_

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?<em><br>_


End file.
